


Just Say Yes

by GinnyRiver



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love is an Open Door, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: This time, Penny decided to propose.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> When Leonard sweared to Penny that he will wait till she propose to him, I do expect to see one day she can kneel on one knee and ask Leonard to marry her. Well…my wish didn't come ture. So here I am, try to realise it on my own. English isn't my first language so please just ignore some spelling or gramma mistakes:)  
Alright, hope you enjoy it.

She made two petals road, both of each had a card aside. The red one says"this way Leonard", and the yellow one, in capital bod, says "GO HOME AND DON'T FOLLOW HIM, SHELDON". Bernadette and Amy had helped her cacculate the time of Leonard would arrive home (including the time he needed to company Sheldon to their apartment and promise to tell him everything happened in this "evil room of suckubus".) Bernadette also agreed to hold a viedo camera and hid in somewhere Leonard would't notice so she could record the whole process. Leonard would **love it**, Penny knew her boyfriend had always being the perceptual one in their relationship, and she certainly knew that many years from now, Leonard will wearing his childish comic shirt and watching the record in tears, and he definitely will...nah, she had gone too far.

Now she's giggling, wearing the suit which took from Leonard's wardrobe, to dress in her future fiance's formal wear just like the idea of proposal, both came to her in one moment. Even though the suit is a little bit small for her to wear. "Nevermind,"She said to her friends, "Maybe we can have a sex after he says 'yes', or maybe he will turn on by how tiny the suit's on me then didn't pay any attention to what I'm saying at all."

The room was drak, she reminded the day Leonard promised to her never propose, he also request some special arrangements, and lighting candles was one of them. She didn't have Jasmin candles, all of these came too suddenly so she had to find some alternatives instead. That's why now she felt like holding a wake for someone. Penny sits in the coach, waiting for her boyfiend to open the door. She had to admit that she is a bit nervous now. What if Leonard took this as a joke and asked how much she had drunk, or he just refused like she did to him before,or...she couldn't imagine more. Focus on something else,  
**stupid girl**. She said to herself. Penny remembered they made out here, made love here, had some fights, had some talks. She started to recall the first time she saw Leonard, she was in this room, when he standing across the door, holding up a package of T'ai food, smirking, inviting her to eat over there. That was how everything began. And, holy moly, **it has pasted so many years**.

"Penny?"

Penny was drew from her thoughts. Leonard was back, standing in front of her, surprised and tried to figure out what's going on. "I frimly belive that the Tardis in Howards's garage had transport us to a super romantic theme hotle. Look, you even dress in my suit! So I guess this's a costume sexual theme, and I had to find a evening dress to wear."He smirked for his joke, which didn't as fun as he thought, as usual.

"Nope. Just stand there and don't move."She standed up, kneeled on one knee, looked up at her boyfriend. From he shocking and unbelievable expression, Penny knew he now understood all of these.

"Penny——"

"——shhshhhshhh, listen to me first." She took out the ring, which was completely made of gold, and gosh, she realized that she didn't prepare the vows.

"Leonard Hofstadter."Damn,now the tensions really got to kill her. For a moment her brain just a totally blank space.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I dump into you. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." She paused, tried hard to recall the melody." But with you, with you, with you, I found my place. I see your face, and it's nothing like I've known before, the love I had for you this an open door."That's enough, she already recited all the lyrics she could remember. Time to make a point.

"So…I'm gonna say something crazy."She took a deep breathe. Though she knew Leonard had falling in love for her for quite a long time, really took out a step still made her a bit unsettled.

"Would you marry me?"

"You know that's one of songs in Frozen, right?" Leonard smiled, he kept singing the song in his heart when she finished the first line.

"Of course I know, and I know you wish Prince Hans not a love rat so he could stay with Anna and be happy forever. Now just reply."

"Alright Penny. I'm going to say something even crazier."

Penny stared at him, she didn't want Leonard to find she was so scared of the possibility of he might reject her proposal.

"Yes!"

Leonard finally brust out in tears, happily. Apparently he never thought one day he's grilfriend will really propose to him. It's just like a dream, after all these years of pursuing her, after all these things they've been through. He even considered to be single in rest of his life if Penny didn't plan to get merried with him.

###### 

"Hone, there's one more thing." Penny lay next to her **fiance**, Bernadette left an hour ago, after noticing that this newly engaged couple were going to do it and forgot she still hiding here and helping record the proposal. 

"Yes?"

"The ring, it's completely gold. So I guess I've maxed-out my credit cards."

"So you hint that I may need to help you pay the arrears?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I started to watch tbbt few months before, and I don't know whether this idea has been written. Anyway, if you like it please leave your kudos or comments! Thank you in advance:)


End file.
